Greys sisters
by xSlytherin babex
Summary: the greys sister and their friend angela head to hogwarts and are able to do things normal withcs and wizards cant read for more!


Luna pov different Luna

"I am NOT going to bluddy Hogwarts it full of some bluddy creepy people their is no way you are enrolling me their!" I screamed at my mum lucy, so that my sister could hear from up stairs. my sister is throne grey we are both parseltongue Thorn is also unbebluddyleavable at the dark arts and i can see thestrals and other things other people can't. we have a bunch of friends that are also being forced to go to hogwarts. No matter what happens me and my sister are going to be in slytherin.

at the wand shop

"Luna what want do you want to pick you?" Thorn asked excitedly.

"A powerful one duh,"I laughed back.

"I guessed that,"Giggled thron.

we walked in the door and the small man at the desk walked farward reall slowly.

"Hello are you here to select wands?" asked the small man.

"Yes and can we hurry this up we have to get books and everything else I yawned," lazily.

"Fine you girl with blonde hair come with me,"announced the small man

"I think i have a name little man and my hair is not blonde it's highlighted jees get with the times mr dinasour sir,"I sneered slyly.

"Okay first i will try you with a holly wand,he told himself.

"You do know that talking to yourself is the first sight of madness,"I questioned sweetly.

"I am not mad!" the little man almost shouted.

i think i was getting on his nerves.

he handed me the wand and it felt cold and solid.

so he took it back he handed me a hole bunch of cold old woody wands and none of then made any connection to me apart from the last one.

"This is a very rare want it has only every choosin two people, you no how and the other person i cant tell you,"The man spoke akwardly.

the man handed me the want and i gripped it hard and a stronge electric curent ran the hole wat through my body.

"This is it,"I smiled.

"As is it your sister's.

"Come to the front and i will give you the price.

we followed him to the desk paid and left.

"well that was intereting mum you can get the books im going home," I smiled and dragged thorn down the road.

on the train

"I hate this why can we not stay in the compartment we want I hate this stupid one,"I growled at Thorn.

"Relax we only have about 2 hours until we find out what houses we are in,"Thorn smiled.

"Find But I'm bored I'm lettin pippa out ok?"I asked thorn (luna has a huge snake called pippa and thorn has 2 dogs a rottweiler called mini and a lab called masey)

I slipped open the cage door and pippa slide out and curled up on my lap.

thorn flung open the door to the gigantic cage for her dogs and mini and masey flew out.

Thron had only slipped hte door open and hadn't closed it and mini flew out at lightning speed and headed for the slytherin compartments.

"SHIT! Mini come back!" Both thorn and i screamed.

mini slowed down and turned into the huge compartment that belonged to Draco malfoy.

yeah yeah yeah i am so not like pansy i am not a slut but i hadve to say draco is very much sexy.

Mini scrambbled up the seat and straight into malfoys lap and stretched up and started to like malfoys face.

"Mini DOWN NOW,"Screamed thorn.

"ahh get this little piece of shit of me NOW,"Shouted malfoy.

"Goyle picked up mini and flung her at Thorn.

"Head back to the compartment i will be back soon,"I smiled at her. it was very obvious she was upset.

Thorn walked out with mini curled up in her arms.

"How DARE you call my sisters dog shit you little brat,You might act like that to other people but you NEVER do you here me NEVER call a greys Animal shit, you might act like that because you thing your special but listen up you're nothing but a little boy who everybody things he's a death eater when for a fact your NOT, you just act like it so that people respect you,People are gonna find out sooner or later that you are a lying little scom bag that is scared to tell the truth cause you think you dads all high and mighty, he's not he's just the same as you he just needs a grey to bluddy put him in place,"I screamed at draco.

he actually looked scared yeah me and thorn have that affect on people.

I turned round and was about to go to the door when i flung round and slapped Mr draco malfoy across the face.

"You deserve it,"I laughed.

That should teach him somthing.

* * *

hope you like if i dont get at least 10 reviews then im not going to update love you guys xxx

xslytherin babesx


End file.
